


Pain and Pleasure

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie's curiosity gets the better of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Pain and Pleasure  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 730  
>  **Summary:** Sookie's curiosity gets the better of her.  
>  **A/N:** Part 3 in the [What A Vampire Likes](http://archiveofourown.org/series/45640) series  
>  **A/N2:** written for the word acceptance on [my prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/468181.html) for [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**cottoncandy_bingo**

Sookie could still see him lying there covered in blood. She couldn’t understand how he had liked it. It made her wonder what else he liked that she didn’t know about. “And you really liked it?” Sookie didn’t know why she bothered. No matter how many times she asked the question his answer was always the same.

A long hard sigh escaped him. It had been days since Sookie had taken the whip to him. He knew he wasn’t the only one who had enjoyed it. He could still smell the lust that had ran through her body as she had brought the whip down on his skin. He wanted to do it again. There were a lot of things he wanted to do to and with her. “I did.”

“Why?” Her face was study of confusion as she gazed at the man in front of her.

Bill shrugged. “I could give you a trite explanation and just say because I am a vampire and leave it at that. But the truth is while being a vampire is part of it this is something humans like too.”

Sookie’s eyes widened with shock. “Really?”

At the unmistakable sound of curiosity in her voice, anticipation coiled around him like a snake. He nodded his head in answer to her question. “Why, Miss Stackhouse I do believe I hear a little curiosity in your voice.”

She started to shake her head in denial but stopped herself. Why shouldn’t she be curious? After all the last time she looked she was a full-grown woman and allowed to be curious about things. “Maybe. You do.” Sookie couldn’t believe she was saying that as bold as brass.

“Would you like to try it sometime?” 

“Maybe.” Sookie repeated softly.

Bill could feel his fangs begin to elongate at her answer. _A maybe wasn’t a no._ The thought of Sookie letting him do the things he wanted to do to her was intoxicating. He gave himself a quick reminder to go slow before he opened his mouth to speak. “Do you trust me, Sookie?” Bill whispered softly.

For an almost interminable amount of time the question hung in the air between them. Finally just when Bill thought he was going to go quietly insane from waiting Sookie spoke.

“I...” Sookie cleared her throat. “I do trust you, Bill. It’s just that there was an awful lot of blood and pain involved.”

Even though he already knew the answer he had to ask, “Did the blood really bother you, Sookie?” When she shook her head he continued, “There are ways to do this and you will not notice any pain.”

Sookie gasped. _Not notice was a whole lot different than not any._ And yet a tiny thrill of desire shot through her body and pooled at her core.

Although, he could smell her desire, Bill kept silent. He didn’t want to influence her into something she didn’t want to do. But her silence proved to be too much. He took a step and closed the distance between them. “We could go real slow.”

 _Why was he so damn tempting?_ She swallowed hard. “How slow?”

Bill couldn’t keep the smile from his face no matter how hard he tried. He was positive she was almost there. “As slow as you would like.”

She had always thought Bill Compton was hard to resist but there was something about his smile that drove all thoughts of refusal right out of her mind. “All right.”

A sigh of relief escaped Bill as he slid his hands up to her face to cup her cheeks. His fingers caressed her soft skin before he slowly, slid his hands down her body to encircle her waist and pull her close against him. Her quick intake of breath was like music to his ears. He caressed her lips with the tip of his tongue.

“When can we...?” Her voice trailed off with embarrassment.

“Whenever you’d like.” 

She closed her eyes for a moment lost in thought before she opened them and stared into Bill’s eyes. “Tonight?

It was all he could do to keep from shouting with joy. He couldn’t quite believe his luck. Not only was Sookie his but she was coming to him willingly, accepting him, his needs and sharing in something that was alien to her. “You will not regret this, Sookie. I promise.”


End file.
